Haley James Scott
Haley Bob James-Scott ist eine Sängerin/Songschreiberin und High School-Lehrerin, die in Tree Hill aufwuchs und lebt. Haley ist Lucas Scotts beste Freundin und Schwägerin, Nathan Scotts Ehefrau und die Mutter von James Lucas Scott und Lydia Bob Scott. Sie zeigt den Menschen gegenüber, die ihr nahe stehen viel Loyalität, besonders Lucas, Nathan, Peyton und Brooke, aber das Wichtigste ist für sie immer ihre Familie. Sie verfolgt aber auch ihre eigenen Träume sowie die Liebe zur Musik, thumb|218px|Haleyfindet es aber schwierig, ein Gleichgewicht zu finden, zwischen ihrer Rolle als Jamies Mutter und dem Verfolgen ihrer Träume sowie dass das Leben ihres Mannes ständig den Medien ausgesetzt ist. Haleys Leben vor dem Serienbeginn thumb|left|Haley und Quinn zusammen mit ihrer MutterHaley James wurde am 14. Mai geboren. Aufgrund ihrer drei Schwestern und ihrer drei Brüder hatte sie keine Privatsphäre in ihrem Haus. Obwohl viele Mädchen es lieben würden, sechs Geschwister zu haben, hasste Haley es. Sie lebte zu Hause mit „extra ordinären“ Eltern, die wild und abgedreht waren, was Haley dazu zwang, eine reifere Rolle als ihre Eltern zu übernehmen. Haley hat seit ihrer Kindheit Angst vor Clowns und fühlt sich oft vollkommen getrennt von der Welt, aber sie hat gelernt diese Gefühle nie zu zeigen. Im Alter von Sieben Jahren sprachen ihre Eltern mit ihr über Sex. Da sie in diesem Alter noch so unschuldig war, beschloss sie, bis zu ihrer Hochzeit Jungfrau zu bleiben. Ihre Eltern gingen davon aus, dass ihre Jungfräulichkeit so schnell wie möglich verlieren würde und sich so ihre ältere Schwester Taylor als Paradebeispiel nehmen würde. Während eine ihrer älteren Schwestern die Stanford Universität besuchte, wurde Haley von ihren Eltern mitgenommen. Als sie all die verschiedenen Leute dort sah, weckte es ihren Ergeiz später vielleicht nach Standford zu gehen, wenn sie alt genug dafür war. Von diesem Moment an, arbeite Haley so hart wie noch nie, um den Traum von Stanford zu verwirklichen. Haley nahm einen Job im örtlichen Café an, das Karen Roe gehört. Zwischen Karen und Haley entwickelte sich eine Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung und Haley wurde durch den Job die beste Freundin von Karens Sohn Lucas. Durch die neue Freundschaft mit der kleinen Familie, fing Haley an, ihre meiste Zeit mit Karen und Lucas zu verbringen und sie waren beide erfreut, Haley in ihrer Familie willkommen zu heißen und ihr eine ruhigere Seite des Lebens zu zeigen. Haley begann ihren ersten Tag in der High School mit Lucas Scott und tat so, als sei er ihr Freund, damit keiner der anderen High School-Jungs sie belästigt. Haley erzielte immer gute Noten in ihrer Klasse und es wurde auch von ihr erwartet. Ihr Sinn für Mode war ein anderer Fakt, warum Haley als Mitglieder der Loserclique angesehen wurde, womit sie zu leben gezwungen war. Sie pflegte zu Lucas, seit sie sich kennenlernten, eine enge Freundschaft. Sie bauten eine Minigolfanlage auf dem Dach von Karens Café und dekorierten sie mit Lichtern und nutzen alles, was sie fanden, um die Bahn zu bauen. Jedes Jahr vor dem ersten Schultag, schrieben Haley und Lucas Vorhersagen darüber, was das Jahr für sie bereithalten wird. Diese versteckten sie hinter einem losen Stein in der Wand und lasen sie am Ende des Schuljahres um zu sehen, ob sie recht behilten. Eine von Haleys ersten Vorhersagen war, dass sie einen Jungen küssen würde, während ihr Freund Lucas einer Cheerleaderin hinterher jagte, die die Freundin vom Captain des Basketballteams war, Peyton Sawyer. Obwohl sie eine der Intelligentesten ihres Jahrganges war, hat Haley ein Mal im Test geschummelt, weil ihre Mutter krank war und sie somit keine Zeit zum lernen hatte. Danach plagten sie Schuldgefühle und die begann Nachhilfe zu geben. Staffel 1 thumb|left|Haley und Keith beobachten Lucas bei seinem ersten Basketballspiel mit den RavensNach einem Tag am Court River, kehrt Lucas nach Hause zurück und findet eine sehr aufgedrehte Haley und Karen. Als er sich setzt um über ihren Tag zu reden, verrät Haley, dass sie ein Geschenk für ihn haben, womit sie Karen einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, da sie ihn eigentlich damit überraschen wollte. Dann gibt Karen ihm das Buch „A Tide in the Affiairs of Men“. Sie ist weiterhin eine Stütze für ihn, als Lucas gebeten wird den Ravens beizutreten. Anfangs ist sie dagegen, dass ihr Freund der Mannschaft seines Halbbruders, der ihn hasst, beitritt. Aber Haley ist gezwungen seiner Argumentation zuzuhören, denn er tut es für seine Mutter. In der Nacht des Basketball-Playoffs unterstützt Haley Lucas und sieht ihm bei seinem Kampf mit seinem Halbbruder um einen Platz im Team der Ravens zu. Bei Lucas erstem Basketballspiel als Raven, kommt Haley um ihren besten Freund zu unterstützen, aber er spielt nicht sehr beeindruckend. Ein paar Tage später erzählt Lucas Haley, dass er nicht spielen will, aber Haley ermutigt ihn, dass das Spiel ihn nicht verändern wird und er das auch nicht zulassen sollte. Mit diesem Rat spielt ihr bester Freund und überzeugt. Nach ihrer freiwilligen Arbeit als Nachhilfelehrerin erhält Haley erste Anerkennung als erfolgreiche Lehrerin als ihr jemand am brennenden Boot erzählt, dass er nach ihrem Unterricht eine 2 bekommen hat, wovon Haley hingerissen ist. Ihr erfolgreicher einfacher Start als Nachhilfelehrerin ist nur von kurzer Dauer, als Lucas Feind und Halbbruder Nathan Scott ihr Schüler wird. Haley lässt sich darauf ein, wenn er Lucas in Ruhe lässt und niemand je davon erfahren wird. Ahnungslos über seinen Plan Lucas zu ärgern, trifft Haley sich mit Nathan zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, bei der er ihr ein Armband gibt und ihr sagt, dass sie nie behaupten soll, er habe ihr nie was geschenkt. Haley fühlt sich geschmeichelt aber verleugnet ihre Gefühle und sagt ihm, er solle sich auf Mathe konzentrieren. Nach ein paar Unterrichtstagen, gehen Haley und Lucas zum brennenden Boot. Dabei fragt Lucas sie, woher sie das Armband hat, das sie von Nathan bekam. Haley weicht dem Thema aus und sagt, die Person, die sie unterrichtet ist niemand besonderes. thumb|Haley gibt Nathan NachhilfeNach einem anderen Ravensspiel geht Haley allein mit Lucas zu Nathan After-Party und gibt vor Nathan nicht zu kennen. Während die Nacht voranschreitet, hört Haley damit auf Lucas zu nerven, indem sie Nathan verteidigt, als Peyton sie warnt vorsichtig zu sein. Haley geht runter zum Pier als Nathan dazu kommt. Die beiden diskutieren ihre Situation und Haley lernt eine sanftere Seite von Lucas Halbbruder kennen. Nathan leiht sich Peytons Auto, bringt Haley nach Hause und sagt ihr, sie ist seine einzige Hoffnung. Haley fühlt den Druck und stimmt zu, Nathan für ein Semester zu unterrichten, was sie nur für Lucas tut. Am nächsten Tag geht Lucas in das Café und fragt seine Freundin aus, wie ehrlich sie miteinander sein können und Haley stimmt zu. Lucas gibt ihr den Hut, den sie in Nathans Auto vergessen hat um ihr zu zeigen, dass er darüber Bescheid weiß, dass sie Zeit mit Nathan verbringt. thumb|left|Haley versucht ihre Freundschaft mit Lucas wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Haley Nathan Nachhilfe gibt.Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Haley Zeit mit Nathan verbringt um ihn zu unterrichten, fängt Lucas an Haley zu meiden. Als es ihr schließlich gelingt mit ihm zu sprechen, versichert sie ihm, dass sie das nur tut, um ihn zu schützen, aber Lucas versichert ihr, dass er keinen Schutz braucht, damit habe sie nichts zu tun. Aber Haley verweigert es aufzuhören Nathan zu unterrichten, weil sie ihm das für ein Semester versprochen hat und sie will ihr Versprechen nicht brechen. Während sie Nathan unterrichtet findet sie heraus, dass er eine 4+ in seiner Klausur bekam und er gesteht ihr, dass er wegen seiner Trennung von Peyton abgelenkt war. Haley gibt ihm den Rat, dass wenn er Peyton besser behandelt hätte, sie ihn nicht verlasse hätte. Nathan wird wütend und sagt ihr, dass sie sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten soll. Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Nathan kehrt Haley ins Café zurück und fragt Lucas nach seiner Zustimmung Nathan weiter unterrichten zu dürfen, denn er hat sich verbessert seit sie anfing ihm Nachhilfe zu geben und sie versichert ihm, dass es nichts weiter als Nachhilfe ist. Lucas Ansicht ändert sich aber bald, als er von Haley ignoriert wird, die in die Sporthalle läuft und Nathan für seine gute Note im Test umarmt. Doch als sie ihn umarmt sieht Nathan hinter ihrem Rücken hoch und lächelt Lucas süffisant an. Beim ersten Auswärtsspiel der Ravens überredet Nathan sie, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Nach dem Spiel bemerkt Haley, dass sie den letzten Bus nach Hause verpasst hat, als eine betrunkene Brook sie einlädt, mit ihr und Peyton nach Hause zu gehen. Sie stimmt widerwillig zu um zu prüfen, ob es für Peyton okay ist. Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause bemerken die Mädchen, dass Brooke das Auto nicht vollgetankt hat und sie kein Benzin mehr haben. Als Haley sich bereit erklärt, zu einer Tankstelle zu gehen um etwas Benzin zu holen, begleitet Peyton sie. Haley holt ein Taschenmesser heraus und ihr gelingt es, genug Benzin aus einem Autotank zu saugen um es in Brookes Auto zu füllen. Sie sagt Peyton, dass Lucas sie mag und Peyton sagt ihr, dass sie vorsichtig mit Nathan sein soll. Als sie nach Hause fahren wacht Brooke, die im Auto eingeschlafen war, auf während die Mädchen Musik hören, die ihnen beiden gefällt. Als sie anfangen zu lachen, lacht Brooke sie aus und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich denken, sie könnten Freunde werden. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause finden sie Lucas und Nathan zusammen, was mehr Verwirrung stiftet. Am nächsten Tag wir Haley von Brooke und Peyton ignoriert, als sie mit den Cheerleadern zusammen sind. Haley realisiert, dass die Dinge so sind, wie Brooke es vorausgesagt hat, aber als sie Peyton ansieht, lächelt diese sie an, was ihr etwas Hoffnung auf eine neue Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Peyton gibt. thumb|Nachdem Haley denkt, Nathan hätte sich über sie lustig gemacht, tröstet Lucas sie.In einer Unterrichtsstunde gibt Haley Nathan ein Nachhilfe-Kit während sein Vater eine Party gibt. Auf dem Weg nach Hause mit Peyton erzählt sie ihr, dass beide Scott-Brüder sich Sorgen um Peyton machen, als Peyton sie wieder warnt vorsichtig bei Nathan zu sein, was Haley langsam nicht mehr hören kann. Als Lucas Nathans Party verlässt, erzählt Haley ihm, dass sie Nathan mag und es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Lucas ist gezwungen sich damit abzufinden, aber warnt sie wie Peyton vorsichtig zu sein. Später an diesem Abend ruft Karen Haley an um etwas Kuchen zur Party zu bringen. Und als sie dort ankommt, sieht sie Brooke, die ihr erzählt, das Nathan den Brief, den Haley in sein Nachhilfe-Kit gelegt hat herum gezeigt und darüber gelacht hat. Ohne Nathan die Chance zu geben ihr zu erklären, dass Brooke gelogen hat, stürm Haley raus. Lucas verlässt die Party und findet Haley weinend hinter der Theke im Café. Lucas tröstet sie und erzählt ihr, wie er und Peyton fast Sex hatten, aber sie dann ausgerastet ist, als er ihr sagte, dass er darauf gewartet hat mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Haley möchte allein sein, als Nathan an die Cafétür klopft. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und erklärt ihr, dass es nicht sein Fehler war, als Haley sich weigert ihm zu glauben. Sie verschließt die Tür, macht das Licht im Café aus und lässt Nathan draußen stehen. thumb|left|Nathan küsst HaleyAm nächsten Tag trifft Nathan Haley im CD-Laden. Er bittet sie um Verzeihung und verspricht ihr das Nachhilfe-Kit niemandem gezeigt zu haben. Haley glaubt ihm, ist aber nicht so leicht zu überzeugen, wie Peyton damals. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn nicht mehr unterrichten wird und geht raus. Währenddessen realisiert Brooke, dass sie die Beziehung zwischen Haley und Nathan kaputt gemacht hat als sie betrunken war. Sie entscheidet sich ihr Karma zu heilen und die Beziehung zu reparieren. Auf ihrer neuen Mission bringt sie Nathan dazu, Haley um sieben im Café zu treffen, aber als sie sich bei Haley entschuldigt, vergibt diese ihr nicht. In dieser Nacht trifft Nathan Haley und überredet sie, mit ihm auf ihr erstes Date zu gehen. Brooke gab ihnen zwei Karten mit Aufgaben. Auf der ersten steht, dass Haley mitgehen soll, auf der zweiten steht, dass sie dem anderen jeweils drei Dinge sagen sollen, die sie an ihm mögen. Nathan fängt an und sagt ihr, dass er ihre Geduld mag und Haley sagt ihm, dass sie es mag, dass er sie an sich ran lässt, wie sonst niemanden und sein Lächeln, wenn er ein Problem löst. Sie erreichen die nächste Station, einen Unterwäscheladen. Haley spielt auf Sicherheit und kauf Nathan ein paar Socken, als Nathan sie mit einem teuren Nachthemd beeindruckt. Der finale Teil ihres Dates ist ein Abendessen, bei dem sie dem anderen ihr Lieblingsessen bestellen sollen. Sie erzählen einander Geheimnisse. Haley verrät, dass sie mal bei einem Test geschummelt hat, was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie Nachhilfe gibt. Als Nathan sein Geheimnis erzählen will, sehen ihn seine Teamkollegen und Nathan leugnet, dass es ein Date ist. Haley bemerkt, dass er sich für sie schämt und geht. Nach dem Date geht Nathan zu Haley und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Wütend beginnt sie ihn anzuschreien und sagt ihm, dass er sie mit nicht mehr überraschen könnte, was er tut. Er küsst sie und sie ändert ihre Meinung. Am nächsten Tag in der High School verlässt Nathan seine Freunde für eine erfreute Haley und streichelt ihr Haar, um jedem in der Schule zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie mag. thumb|Haley findet einen verletzten Nathan in ihrem Zimmer.In den nächsten Tagen zeigen die beiden den anderen, wie sehr sie sich mögen. Ohne ihr Wissen, nimmt Nathan Leistungssteigernde Mittel und hat davon Stimmungsschwankungen. Lucas sagt ihr, wie besorgt er ist, aber als sie Nathan fragt, erzählt er ihr nichts. In ihrer nächsten Nachhilfestunde bei Haley zu Hause ist Nathan weiterhin unruhig. Als er versucht Haley davon abzulenken, entscheidet er sich, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und versucht Sex mit Haley zu haben. Aber Haley erklärt ihm, dass sie bis zur Hochzeit Jungfrau bleiben will, verweigert sich und bittet Nathan zu gehen. Nathan, der noch auf Drogen ist, fängt an mit Haley vor dem Ravensspiel zu diskutieren, aber Haley ist bald überrascht, als Nathan auf dem Spielfeld zusammenbricht. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus findet Haley Nathan weinend in ihrem Zimmer. Er sagt ihr, dass das einzige was er dachte, als er dort auf dem Boden lag, war, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Sie schlafen in der Nacht nebeneinander und Haley verzeiht Nathan sein Verhalten. 'Staffel 2' Karen und Deb eröffnen einen Club. Nathan ermutigt Haley in dem Club als Sängerin aufzutreten. In Tree Hill reist der Musiker Chris Keller an, durch den die Ehe von Haley und Nathan auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird. Haley beginnt, mit Chris zusammenzuarbeiten und entwickelt Gefühle für ihn. Chris eröffnet ihr schließlich die Chance auf eine große Karriere. Nathan verlangt aus Eifersucht von ihr, sich für die Musik oder ihn zu entscheiden. Als sich Haley für die Musik entscheidet und Tree Hill verlässt, ist Nathan am Boden zerstört. Er vernachlässigt seine Freunde und die Schule. Nathans Onkel Cooper ist in der Stadt aufgetaucht und nimmt ihn und Lucas mit zu sich auf eine Rennstrecke. Nathan provoziert einen Unfall, da er frustriert wegen der Situation mit Haley ist. Als er im Koma liegt träumt er wie es wäre wenn die Rollen getauscht worden wären: Wenn Dan sich nicht für Deb, sondern für Karan entschieden hätte. Am Ende des Traumes spricht er mit Haley, die jedoch plötzlich verschwindet. Er ruft sie laut, und erwacht in dem Moment aus dem Koma. Nach der Operation erwacht er im Krankenhaus, ruft Haley an und verbietet ihr, zu ihm zu kommen. Er gibt daraufhin Lucas die Schuld, dass er von Haley so verletzt wurde. Frustriert kehrt Haley zu ihrer Musik zurück, da Nathan nicht möchte, dass sie ihn besucht. Schließlich wird ihr die Möglichkeit angeboten, im Solo zu singen und ihre erträumte Karriere zu starten. Sie verzichtet darauf, und kehrt nach Tree Hill zurück. 'Staffel 3' Haley versucht Nathan zurückzugewinnen, doch er ist nicht bereit, ihr nach dem Geschehenen wieder zu vertrauen. Außerdem wird Haley nicht bei vielen mit offenen Armen empfangen. Payton und viele andere aus der Schule lachen sie aus, und verspotten sie. Da Nathan bei Deb eingezogen ist, und Haleys Eltern auf Durchreise sind hat sie kein zuhause mehr. Brooke hat Nathans Apartment gemietet und bietet ihr an bei ihr zu wohnen. Trotz all Haleys Bemühungen wieder an Nathan heranzukommen, bleibt dieser kalt und verletzt. Er kann ihr nicht sagen, wie sich die Beziehung weiterentwickeln wird. Haley gibt ihm genügend Freiraum, hofft aber indes, dass sie wieder zusammen sein können. Nathan bittet sie schließlich um die Scheidung, welches Haley sehr verletzt. Doch im Laufe der Zeit kommen sie sich immer näher. Schließlich verbringt Nathan sogar freiwillig einen Abend mit ihr, und erzählt ihr, dass seine Wunden noch Zeit brauchen zu heilen. Nathan bittet Chris, nach Tree Hill zurückzukommen und Haley mit ihrer Musik zu helfen, da er ihr wieder vertrauen möchte. Haley willigt ein, da Nathan ihr sagt, dass es die einzige Chance ist ihr wieder zu vertrauen. Sie nehmen einen Song auf, jedoch gibt es vor der Erscheinung Probleme. Chris hat sein Geld verloren, und möchte es sich von Nathan beim Pockern zurückholen. Auch wenn Nathan ganz und gar nicht begeistert ist, willigt dieser schließlich ein um wieder das Geld für Haleys Song zu gewinnen. Sie sind auf einem Schiff, wo einige andere Leute sitzen, mit denen sie um Geld spielen. Während sie anfangs immer verlieren, beginnen sie zu tricksen und gewinnen fast alles zurück bis ihr Geschwindel auffällt. In der Not springen sie vom Schiff und schwimmen wieder an Land. Auf der langen Reise zurück offenbart Chris Nathan, dass er es war der Haley am Maskenball geküsst hat. Er hatte das selbe Kostüm wie Nathan und wollte ihm einen Gefallen tun. Auch Haley hat durch einen Zufall davon erfahren. Als Nathan wieder in Tree HIll ist ruft er Haley an, um ihr zu erzählen wie es ihm geht. Haley fragt ihn anschließend ob er sie auf dem Maskenball geküsst habe. Nathan behauptet ja, dann küssen sie sich. Haley beginnt zu lachen und sagt Nathan, dass sie wüsste, dass es nicht Nathan war. Sie möchte wieder gehen und Nathan nicht zu überfordern. Bevor sie geht, bittet Nathan sie zu bleiben. Sie verbringen die Nacht miteinander. In einer stürmischen Nacht kommen die Beiden schließlich wieder zusammen. Jimmy Edwards, ein ehemaliger Freund von Lucas und Mouth, unternimmt einen Amoklauf in der Schule, bei dem er Geiseln nimmt. Unter diesen befinden sich auch Mouth, Skills, Haley, Nathan und Rachel. Keiths Tod hat Auswirkungen auf alle: Nathan und Haley ziehen wieder zusammen und wollen erneut heiraten. Im Staffelfinale erneuern Nathan und Haley ihr Gelübde in einer Hochzeitszeremonie. Rachel ist verzweifelt, da Cooper sie nicht mehr an sich heran lässt. Betrunken erzählt sie schließlich allen Hochzeitsgästen von ihrer Affäre mit Cooper und fährt dann mit einem aufgebrachten Cooper in der Hochzeitslimousine davon. Sie versucht in der Limousine die Gewalt über das Lenkrad zu gewinnen, während sie auf Haley und Nathan zurast. Als Cooper versucht auszuweichen, stürzen sie mit der Limousine durch das Geländer einer Brücke hinunter in den Fluss. Trotz Haleys eindringlicher Bitte springt Nathan hinterher, bleibt bei dem Rettungsversuch aber selbst in der Limousine gefangen. 'Staffel 4' Haley und Nathan diskutieren darüber, auf welches College sie gehen. Jedocht teilt Haley ihm mit, dass sie schwanger ist. Erst lässt Nathan sie geschockt stehen, doch dann teilt er ihr mit, dass er stolz auf sie ist und das sie das gemeinsam schaffen. Haley wird von dem Auto des Kreditshai erfasst, der Nathan Geld geliehen hat. Lucas eilt zu Haley. Im Staffelfinale werden Haley und Nathan Eltern. 'Staffel 5' Vier Jahre sind nach dem Ende der High-School vergangen. Haley hilft Peyton dabei ihr Plattenlabel aufzubauen, nachdem diese nach Tree Hill zurückgekehrt ist. Haley und Nathan sind immer noch verheiratet und ziehen den kleinen vierjährigen James Lucas Scott, der nur Jamie genannt wird, in Tree Hill auf. Sie ist Lehrerin an der Tree Hill High School, wo sie von den Schülern nicht ernst genommen wird. Haley stellt im Verlauf der Staffel das Kindermädchen Carrie ein. An der Hochzeit von Lindsay und Lucas entführt das Kindermädchen Carrie, welches mittlerweile total vernarrt in Jamie ist, Jamie. Jedoch kommt er am Ende der Staffel zu Haley und Nathan zurück. 'Staffel 6' Das psychisch kranke Kindermädchen Carrie, gibt sich als Dan's Krankenschwester aus und hält ihn gefangen. Um an Jamie zu gelangen ruft sie Haley an und behauptet Dan läge im sterben und wolle unbedingt sein Enkel sehen. Jedoch können die beiden vor ihr fliehen. Haley, die als Lehrerin an Tree Hills Highscholl arbeitet, kümmert sich sehr fürsorglich um ihre Schüler. Quentin, ein Schüler um den sie sich besonders kümmert, damit er in der Basketballmannschaft die von Lucas, Skills und Nathan trainiert, wird an einer Tankstelle erschossen, was sie und ihre Familie sehr schockt. Haleys rebellische Schülerin Sam wird von Brooke als Pflegekind aufgenommen. Kategorie:Charaktere